


baby it's cold outside

by chaeyeon



Series: the love club [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, JUST SO SO FLUFFY PLEASE APPRECIATE JENSOO, i love them, jensoo, soft shitstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeyeon/pseuds/chaeyeon
Summary: "i'm waking you up cause i want to watch the first snowfall with you" AUORthe one where Jisoo drags Jennie out to watch the first snowfall at 4 in the morning.





	baby it's cold outside

JENNIE KNOWS FOR A FACT that if a person's day starts before 7 o'clock in the morning, it surely isn't going to be a good one.

So when Jisoo comes bursting in her room fully equipped with a heavy coat and a large smile plastered all over her face, she brushes it off as if it's nothing and tries to fall back to sleep. 

She's happily swimming by through some much-needed sleep that she's been deprived of since last month because of their first album that her and her bandmates have been waiting for a long time. She's drained from the promotions, the TV appearances, photo-ops -- their schedule has been packed for the last month. Jennie deserves sleep, doesn't she? Then why, why is Kim Jisoo sitting on the edge of her bed looking like she has just won the lottery, beaming like the sun that hasn't even risen yet?

Jennie closes her eyes and rolls over, hoping Jisoo will get off the bed and leave her alone for a couple minutes until she falls back to sleep again. 

"Jendeukie," Jisoo sings, way too loudly for anybody to be doing at this early in the morning. "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

Jennie groans, burrying her face in the pillows. Maybe if she ignores Jisoo she won't have to-

"Jennie," Jisoo drags out the ieee, and Jennie really just wants to shoo her out of the room now. "Jendeukie, wake up. I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait for later? When I'm actually rested?"

"Please, it's really urgent." Jisoo says, and Jennie can recognize it as her pleading voice. She hates it; she hates that she can't resist it no matter how early it is in the morning. "We'll be late if you don't get up now."

Jennie shoots up at the word 'late.' No matter how much she loves her sleep, no matter how she loves rest, her least favorite thing in the world is being late. So despite her eyelids' protests, she manages to completely force her eyes completely open. 

She winces when the lights fill her vision -- now she's really regretting opening her eyes completely. Jennie can already feel a headache from the back of her skull.

"Jennie, come on." Jisoo smiles at her, tugging at her covers. "Come on, Jennie. Hurry up."

"What the hell is going on?" Jennie asks, her voice hoarse and groggy from sleep and exhaustion. She reaches for the glasses on her bedside drawer and puts them on, finally seeing Jisoo who's currently putting on her most on innocent look. "Why did you wake me up? What are we late for?"

Jisoo rises up from the foot of Jennie's bed and opens the curtains beside Jennie. "It's snowing!" Jisoo says in her most cheerful voice, jumping slightly in glee.

"Jisoo-yah, it's-" Jennie looks at the glowing digits on the clock. "It's 4 in the AM; you didn't need to wake me up for something I see regularly."

"But it's the first snowfall of the year," Jisoo repeats wistfully, looking out the window. "My dad and I always used to go out early in the morning just to see the snowfall."

"Oh my God," Jennie says into the pillow, pulling up the duvet to cover her whole body. "It's so early."

"But it's so beautiful," Jisoo says, in her pleading voice again and Jennie almost breaks. Almost. "Please."

"Jisoo we've got work later -- we need to go to the studio- we have so much work please just let me sleep." Jennie grumbles. Jisoo sits beside her now, pinching Jennie slightly on her arm which is covered by the thick covers. 

"We don't even have to work, we'll just check if Lisa's mix sounds good. And that's late in the afternoon." Jisoo shakes Jennie softly, before resting her cheek again Jennie's arm.

"Don't you have to film Inkigayo today?"

"I do but... Please? The first snowfall is always so magical and beautiful... I think we need to go out and enjoy it."

"We?" Jennie repeats, taking her head off the covers now, looking directly at Jisoo. "There's no we, right now. We are not going to enjoy the snowfall. And we won't- you will."

"Yes we do!" Jisoo says enthusiastically, not giving up even though Jennie gave her a pretty direct answer of no. "Please, I'll even cook for you later."

Jisoo says the last sentence in aegyo voice, and Jennie almost wants to kiss her right then and there, except she has morning breath and it's disgusting, and also because of the fact that Jennie doesn't really want to go out at 4 in the morning out in the cold air of Seoul.

"Jisoo, let's just go back to sleep. That's enough, we can just do this tonight after our studio session, okay?" Jennie tries to reason out with her girlfriend, trying to pull her back into the bed and into the covers but it seems that Jisoo is relentless and in no way is backing out on a mission - a mission to get Jennie Kim out on a cold morning.

"Come on, babe. It'll be fun."

"No, it'll be cold."

Jisoo tugs at her arm, and Jennie already feels drained from the banter. "Please, babe. I'll make you eggs benedict... maybe some pancakes if you want? Fruit compote? I'll cook whatever you want."

When Jennie doesn't respond and acts asleep, Jisoo huffs. 

"Fine, I guess I'll have to call my other, secret girlfriend who loves me and who I know will never betray and let me down like this." Jisoo says, her head dramatically turned in the other direction but keeps an eye on Jennie just to see if her plan is working. "I guess I'll have to dial her now... wake her up. Or maybe I should pick her up."

It isn't working.

"Tell her I said hi. Turn the lights off once you get out." Jennie says, gesturing shoo motions to Jisoo. "Also buy me some fresh muffins from that place you buy your cookies from."

"My secret girlfriend and I are going to have really hot sex after. Like, really hot." Jisoo adds. 

Jennie doesn't respond.

"It's going to be amazing, I'm already pumped." 

Jennie gives her a lazy thumbs up, lifting her arms and the covers up in the gesture. "Show her everything I taught you, baby."

Jisoo rolls her eyes in annoyance -- Jennie's still as stubborn and as insufferable as she was when they were still trainees. Jisoo crosses her arms and turns around and makes sure Jennie sees her. "Fine," she huffs dramatically. "Be like that. I don't care anymore."

Jennie hears her girlfriend's shoes hit the hardwood floors and flick the lights off before closing the door. Finally she's alone and can go back to sleep.

Jennie doesn't want to think about what just happened - she doesn't want to consider going after Jisoo. She just wants to clear her head and fall back to sleep, into the comfort of her own bed. She tries to focus on the warm comfort, instead of the biting cold air of the outside. She just wants to roll back to sleep and maybe spend the whole day sleeping until they go back to the studio. 

Except she doesn't. She doesn't go back to sleep.

She can't go back to sleep.

For some unknown and stupid reason, she can't close her eyes and feel the slumber take over, instead she thinks about the cold air outside of their dorm - and how Jisoo is alone on a cold November morning. She thinks of Jisoo smiling as she reaches for snowflakes.

And so Jennie kicks off the comforter off her body. Once she feels the cold air hit her bare legs she almost backs out, but she doesn't cause in true Jennie Kim fashion, she never backs out on anything. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she mutters to herself as she puts on the thickest pair of sweatpants on her drawer - well, it's Jisoo's drawer but they've shared so many clothes now she almost doesn't know which drawer is hers. "Kim Jisoo, why are you like this?"

She grabs the coat beside the door. and puts it on.

Once she opens the door to the hallway of their dorm, she sees Jisoo already there, waiting for her. Jisoo smiles widely, and Jennie already feels warm inside. Despite the earliness of the hour, Jennie can't help but return a lazy, gummy smile in return.

"Okay, Kim Jisoo." Jennie says, her voice still groggy. "Let's go see the first snowfall."

They fumble around for their shoes, and Jennie almost falls over from stepping on the shoelaces she has failed to tie. Jisoo chuckles and bends down, helping the other girl up and tying her shoelace in the process.

"Oh my god, sleepy head. Don't die on me." Jisoo says, flicking the bridge of Jennie's eyeglasses, and Jennie scrunches up her nose in return.

Once they're both in warm clothes and ready to go, Jennie lets out a loud and exaggerated sigh. 

"What is it?" Jisoo asks, opening the door, and dragging Jennie with her.

"Nothing," She says. "I just miss the times when nobody wakes me up at early morning to see snowfall, or go watch The Lion King, or show me pictures of dogs..."

"Jennie-yah, they're all very important topics." Jisoo retorts, and pulls Jennie around the corner and up the stairs that leads to the roof of their dorm.

They've been here before, but on different circumstances, and definitely different temperatures.

This is where Jisoo and Jennie was formed; this is when a slip of the tongue from Jisoo leads to a slip of the tongue, and they became together. This is where they've had their first kiss and first date. Jennie had prepared the most romantic set-up ever: a table in the middle of the midst of roses assembled beautifully on the rooftop, fairy lights hung up, and the city lights below. Jisoo had worn the prettiest dress and smile on her face when she opened the door to the rooftop. Jennie fell in love for the first time.

Jennie smiles at the memories and intertwines her fingers with Jisoo's as they both try and push the door open.

The rooftop is covered in a thick layer of snow -- about two inches tall, and Jennie already regrets agreeing to the idea. They walk hand in hand, leaving footsteps in the snow. Jennie's shoes are wet now, and her toes are freezing but she doesn't say a thing. Her breath forms fog, and she looks at Jisoo who's holding out her hand and looking at the snowflakes like it's her first time to see them.

She's precious, and Jennie finds herself falling more and more for the other girl. 

It's cold and Jennie's absolutely freezing -- the coats deemed useless as her teeth are already chattering and she already doesn't feel her fingers. Jisoo doesn't seem to mind, though, letting go of Jennie's hand and dragging her feet through the snow and further into the rooftop.

Jennie has to admit: it really is wistful and picturesque. She will never admit it to Jisoo, though. She'll never hear the end of it.

She follows her girlfriend, and they both look at the city lights and the already snow-covered buildings. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jisoo says dreamily. "Really- you should thank me for dragging you out of bed. This is so pretty, take a picture of-"

Jisoo's words get stuck in the back of her throat as she feels something hit the back of her neck. A snowball. She lets out a yell and turns around to see who the culprit is.

There Jennie Kim is: a new snowball in hand, a grin in place, looking as smug as ever. She laughs loudly, dropping the snowball in the process. 

Jisoo glares at her, trying to look as mad as possible, but fails in the process because her eye-smile is currently betraying her. Jennie's hands are frozen and wet but it's worth it; seeing Jisoo's surprised face is worth it.

"Sorry, baby," Jennie says in between laughs. "It was just so funny- I couldn't," heave "I couldn't resist. You were just so focused and I had to-" She tries to stop laughing, and she does, but still with a smug look on her face. She walks over to Jisoo with open arms. "C'mere, I'm sorry," She hugs her girlfriend tightly, trying to leech of at least some warmth from her.

Jennie smooths out Jisoo's hair, and the Jisoo burries her head into the other's neck, putting her arms around Jennie's waist.

"You're not fair!" Jisoo says, giggling into Jennie's neck. "I was supposed to hit you with a snowball unexpectedly. You... you... you- cow!" 

Jennie laughs, her breath forming fogs. They're still hugging, and even though Jennie can't see Jisoo's face she knows that the other girl is pouting.

"I'm sorry," Jennie has a hard time stifling her laughter. "I couldn't resist. You're too cute."

Jennie breaks the hug first, kissing Jisoo's forehead in the action. "Right, I'm sorry. I'll make us hot chocolate later. As for now, let's enjoy the view, shall we?" She bows down and offers her hand. "M'lady?"

Jisoo laughs in exchange and grabs the other girl's hand. "Okay."

They both shuffle towards the corner, where they have the best view of the city. Jisoo leans her head against Jennie, and Jennie has her arms wrapped around Jisoo's shoulder. She's shivering in the cold - her socks are already wet and she can't feel her nose, but it's okay. It's okay when she's here with Jisoo, and she feels warm inside.

Seoul City looks beautiful in the first snowfall. Like a beautiful blank slate, like a utopia. It's a dream and it becomes more magical when she looks at Jisoo who looks at the city like it's her first time to see it.

A couple of minutes later, Jisoo pinches Jennie's side softly. "I'm cold."

"Oh, thank God." Jennie says in response. "I'm freezing."

Jisoo has a pink dusty nose already, and crimson has already pigmented her cheeks. "Let's go inside."

"Race you," she says and immediately sprints towards the door.

"Jisoo-yah!" Jennie huffs, trying to catch up with her. "Not fair!"

And she does catch up with her, and wrap her arms around Jisoo. She carries the other girl easily in a bridal style (Jennie has been working out. Like a lot). She carries her but with small difficulty, Jisoo kicking the air and trying to get out of the other girl's grasp without actually hurting her. They're giggling like they're trainees again - just waiting for the time they debut. They're giggling like they're 18 year olds again, like they're confused and don't know that they're actually in love.

"Hah! I got in first!" Jisoo says once Jennie carries her through the door. "I got in first!" She sticks her tongue out childishly. 

"Yeah, whatever. I carried you." Jennie says, dropping Jisoo down safely.

"In your face." Jisoo teases before kissing Jennie chastely on the lips.

"So about those pancakes you promised me," Jennie starts. "I was thinking about having something else for breakfast."

"Oh?" 

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"I don't know… you?"

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a draft for so long cause it's just unbetaed and my writing style has then since improved and changed so im sorry if this lowkey sucked ndndnd


End file.
